Darkside Beckoning
by a-crazy-linkin-pink
Summary: Anakin is growing up and the darkside is growing in him. Mainly about Anakin. Anankin and Obi-Wan's Pov in the first chapter. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. I do not own anything. Don't sue please.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Star Wars attempt so please be decent. I just wanted to try and write this story. Okay whatever.  
  
Anakin's Pov  
  
"Anakin relax," Obi-Wan's stern voice commands me.  
  
"I'm trying Master," I respond slightly panting.  
  
"You need to concentrate," Obi-Wan tells me.  
  
"I know Master," I respond to him again, "Ow!" I cry out in shock as I am struck.  
  
"If you would concentrate that wouldn't have happened," Obi-Wan chuckles, pleased that his point was being proven.  
  
"I can't concentrate with your incessant talking Master," I smirk to myself because I know that will not make him very happy.  
  
"Fine I will quit talking and I will leave, but I am going to turn the heat up in here and the power level up on the droid," Obi-Wan laughs as he heads out the door, "I will be back in a few hours Anakin."  
  
"Master don't leave me!" I desperately cry out after him.  
  
"It seems that is the only way that I can get you to work Ani," Obi-Wan sounds really disappointed. I don't mean to upset him and I don't want him to be disappointed in me.  
  
I really do try hard to do what I am told.  
  
"But I have been working!" I cry out feeling slightly angry at him, trying to leave me here, "I have been working all morning."  
  
"You know that you have to train longer than that Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice is now somewhat harsh and I know that I am not going to be able to get out of this.  
  
"I know Master," I say in a defeated tone and I let my head drop and I stare at my feet.  
  
"I will be back to check on you in a while," With that said Obi-Wan walks out leaving me there to fight the droid.  
  
I can soon feel the room I am in start heating up. I immediately start sweating more. The droids shots become more powerful and they are coming at me a lot faster. I am having trouble keeping them back with my light saber. I twirl around and knock away the blast that was heading for me.  
  
"Master!" I yell out to him even though I know he won't answer.  
  
I yelp in pain as a blast connects with my arm. I reach my hand up to touch it and I almost get hit again. I dodge and get ready for the next blast. It comes much to fast and hits my shoulder. I again yell out in pain. The room is seeming to heat up more and more. I don't know if I can take it. I can't wait for Master to return.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's Pov  
  
I hope that I am not being to hard on the boy. But he needs discipline. I can't just let him going around thinking that he may do whatever he likes. I have to teach him that it doesn't work that way. I should check on him though. It has already been two hours since I left and I don't know if he can handle the level I put it on, especially in that heat.  
  
I head back down the hall to the training room. I turn off the heat and stop the fire. I then open the door slowly.  
  
Anakin's Pov  
  
"Master?" I question, wondering if I am finally done training.  
  
I am sitting on the ground right now. I collapsed as soon as the droid quit firing at me.  
  
"Go shower Anakin," Obi-Wan order's.  
  
"Yes Master," I am only too ready to do what he asks.  
  
I start to try to get up but find that I can't. I try again but it is of no use. I am too tired. My body just wont cooperate with me. I look up at my Master feeling quite foolish. I know that I am blushing but I can't help it. This is so embarrassing.  
  
"Maybe a bath would do you better," Obi-Wan chuckles lightly.  
  
"Master I don't find this very funny," I say sounding more than a little angry.  
  
"I am sorry my young padawan," Obi-Wan again chuckles lightly, "I will help you to the bath."  
  
"Thank you Master," I say even though I am angry with him for laughing at me.  
  
"You'll be fine," Obi-Wan, says as he starts up the bath, "You just need to relax in here for awhile."  
  
"I think that it might take more than awhile," I sigh feeling all of the aches in my body. I yawn sleepily a minute later.  
  
"When you get out of the bath you can rest," Obi-Wan tells me, "I am going to go eat. Would you like anything?"  
  
"No thank you Master," I say, stifling a yawn, "I am not very hungry."  
  
"All right then," Obi-Wan gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
I look at the water for a minute before reaching out and turning up the heat. I want a nice hot bath. I pull off my clothes with quite a bit of difficulty, for I am sitting down. A moment later I am completely undressed and I step into my bath water.  
  
"Oooh!" I give a shocked cry as the water slightly burns my foot.  
  
I reach to the faucet and turn the hot water down. I then lower myself slowly into the bathtub. I am soon laying down in it with my eyes shut letting the water sooth me. It feels so good to be in here right now. I decide to just relax in here for a while. I don't want to get out. I start to feel really drowsy and decide that it would be better if I got out now. I don't want to fall asleep in the bath and drown. What a way to die that would be.  
  
"Can't die yet," I say aloud for no reason really.  
  
I reluctantly manage to pull myself up out of the bath. I grab a towel and begin to dry myself off. After I get somewhat dry I pull on my robes and head to my room. I decide it would probably be more comfortable to sleep without my robes on so I pull them back off again leaving myself only in my boxers. I drop down on my bead and sigh contentedly at the comfort of it. I feel sleep over coming me. Soon everything goes black.  
  
"Mom! Mom no!"  
  
I can see everything so clearly. My mom is strapped to a pole. Strapped by her hands and feet. I can see somebody in the background but can't quite make out whom it is. I watch in horror as a long whip fly's out and connects with my moms back.  
  
"No. No."  
  
I hear her scream out in agony and watch as tears slowly start to slide down her cheeks. Pain for my mother rips through me like lava down a pit. I feel my anger growing rapidly. I watch as the whip hits her again and again my mother screams.  
  
"No, please. Stop."  
  
"Ani wake up!" I hear somebody but they seem so far away. It is like they are on another planet but trying to call out to me.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Wake up!" I feel strong hands wrap around my shoulders and begin to shake me.  
  
My eyes flutter open and I see my Master staring down at me.  
  
"Ani are you all right?" Obi-Wan sounds concerned.  
  
"I am fine Master," I try to sound convincing but seem to fail at that miserably.  
  
"Take is easy Anakin," Obi-Wan still sounds really worried about me.  
  
"I will be all right Master," I sigh feeling slightly irritated, "I just…"  
  
"You just what?" Obi-Wan questions.  
  
"I don't know," I say feeling a weird sensation come over me.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-Wan doesn't believe me.  
  
"I really don't know Master," I look to the side away from him, "I just feel weird. It's hard to explain. I can't really tell what I am feeling but it is almost familiar, somehow."  
  
"Maybe I should consult Yoda about this," Obi-Wan say's as he gets to his feet.  
  
"You think he would know Master?" I ask.  
  
"He might," Was his simple reply.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's Pov  
  
"Master Yoda," I respectfully address the old Jedi, "I was talking to Anakin and he said that he has been feeling weird. He can't really place what it is though. It is pretty strange if you ask me."  
  
"Hmmm strange indeed," Yoda sighs.  
  
"What do you think it could be," I ask hoping for an answer.  
  
"Think on this I must," Yoda replied sounding a bit worried.  
  
"Well if you get idea please contact me," I am really hoping that he might soon know.  
  
"Do that I will," Yoda says, "May the force be with you."  
  
"And with you," I reply then head off the main room of the place that we are staying in.  
  
"What did he say?" I look up to face Anakin.  
  
"He doesn't know," I reply and walk by my young padawan.  
  
"It is probably nothing Master," Anakin looks really tired, "Its probably just because I haven't been sleeping good lately.  
  
"Yeah," I say feeling a bit more at ease.  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? I would really like to know. This chapter did not really contain any spoilers. Well almost but if you haven't seen the movie you wont know what is mention in here and in the movie. Chapters to come will probably have spoilers. Just though I should let you know. Well please R&R! I would really appreciate it. Thanx! 


End file.
